I'm A Slave For You
by FairytaleMaster
Summary: When Hermione has to research a pregnancy spell for best friend Ginny, who does she run into but sinister Draco Malfoy. Now he's blackmailing her to be his slave! How will Hermione get out of this? And will recently hot Justin be able to help her out?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, please! I don't feel very well!" Ginny begged me, with tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to get your breakfast for you!"

"Please! I'm really not feeling very good; the smell of all that food so early in the morning might make me throw up!" She said making a disgusted face. "Please, please, please!"

I started to crack under the pressure, that and she had just thrown her arms around me giving me a big hug. I mean she was my best friend, and best friends should help each other out.

"Oh...all right." I sighed.

"I love you so much, Hermione!" Ginny breezed giving me another super tight hug. I nodded and said she owed me one as I left the room. It was too early in the morning to be running around everywhere. But ever since I had returned for my last year at Hogwarts I had been super busy, I was already worn out. I had so many classes to do this year, and I had to carry so many books around. And now I have to be Ginny's servant and nurse? Give me a break! I'm too nice.

"Hey, what's with all the books?" Ron asked as I entered the Common Room. Ron had grown a lot over the summer, physically and mentally, he was a lot more mature these days. I smiled up at him; he was always looking out for me, like a big brother.

"Oh, um, I have lots of classes today, and that means lots of books...they just happen to be really heavy too. But it's totally worth it! I find Muggle Studies really interesting! Even though I am a muggle, it's nice to see the Wizard side of it all, you know -" I babbled on, once you get me started on school...sometimes I just can't stop.

"Yes, yes I know, Hermione. You've said it all before." He said kindly. "But look, there's no need to be carrying all those books around all day. Why don't you leave some behind and pick them up again at lunch or something?" He suggested, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I'll be fine, I managed it all before! See you in lessons!" I waved goodbye, rearranged my heavy bag, and hopped out of the Common Room door.

"Jeez," I heard Ron sigh.

xXx

"Phew, that was heavy!" I said as I collapsed onto my seat in the Great Hall. All the food looked delicious, and I wondered what Ginny would want. In the end just grabbed an apple and a slice of toast, I wrapped them in a napkin, put a spell on them so they wouldn't be crushed and put them in my bag ready for Ginny. I then buttered some toast of my own.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted me as he sat down opposite.

"Hi Harry. You're up early today."

"Yeah, I was too hungry to sleep." He laughed. "And all the food looks so good." He exclaimed piling his plate with food. I smiled at his hearty appetite.

"Eating like a pig. Why am I not surprised?" A cold voice sneered down at us. I froze. Malfoy.

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy. It's too early to be looking at your slimy face." Harry sneered back, his mouth full of food.

"Like I would stick around here, with your filthy table manners and your filthy Mudblood." Malfoy and his two idiotic cronies laughed as they walked away. I felt tears fill my eyes and I ducked my head, hiding behind my hair. For once I was thankful for its untameable mess. No matter how many times he says it, it still hurts. Harry boiled with anger.

"How dare he say that, the massive prat!" He fumed on my behalf. I tried to calm him down.

"Harry, really, it's fine. I don't care any more...He's pathetic." I mumbled. Harry looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"You should stand up for yourself more. You're not afraid of him are you?" He asked. I shuddered a little. I wasn't afraid of him as such. I just really didn't like to be around him, with all his mean comments, insults, threats and the way he treated my friends. Not to mention he is arrogant, cocky, selfish, heartless, big headed...well the list could go on really.

"Well don't worry, Hermione." He carried on. "There's only a year left and then you'll never have to see him again!" Harry said happily.

"Thank Merlin." I said jokily. Harry smiled at me and continued to eat his pile of food. I finished my toast and got up. I had to go back and give Ginny her food.

"See you later, Harry." I waved to him as I left, and I walked past Ron and waved to him too.

I got to the Common Room and saw a group of people crowded around one of the armchairs.

"Ginny!" I yelled. She was curled up in the armchair looking really pale and sick. She had gotten worse. "Ginny, what's the matter? Are you feeling worse?" I asked, a thousand worried thoughts rushing through my head.

"Ugh, Hermione." She moaned weakly. "I was getting really hungry so I thought I would brave it and come down the Hall to meet you. But suddenly I like almost fainted." I was seriously worried, she looked as white as a sheet, what should I do?

"Do you think we should take her to the Hospital Wing?" Neville asked shyly. Ginny clutched onto my arm, and pulled me close, hugging me.

"No Hospital Wing, Hermione." She then whispered in my ear. "My periods over a week late..." She shuddered. "I think I might be pregnant!"

xXx

I got some of the other girls to help me get Ginny back to her bed. It was lucky I had gotten up extra early this morning or I would have been late for class. As it was I had twenty minutes before my first subject.

"Pregnant? Are you serious?" I asked Ginny. I knew she was a flirt and had had lots of boyfriends but this was too much! "You're much too young for this!"

"Hey, hush! Someone might hear you! Look, sometimes I get ahead of myself when I do it and I forget to use...well you know." She sighed looking a bit ashamed of herself. I felt myself blush a bit.

"Do...Do it? You mean like..." I mumbled. Merlin, this was embarrassing. I just didn't realise that Ginny was going that far!

"Oh yeah...I forgot, you're a virgin." She said matter of factly. I blushed even more, I could tell my face was as red as a tomato. "I mean you've got to be." She carried on, "You've never even had a really boyfriend before. And Krum doesn't really count, he didn't even know how to say your name properly!" She said with a smile. I didn't really like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Hey, we're not talking about me right now, okay?" I said trying to fight my building humiliation. I hate it when people always talk about boyfriends like they're the most important things in the world, I mean what about our education? That's important too!

"Right, so do you know who the...uh...guy is? Is it that guy from Hufflepuff you were seeing?" I asked cautiously. I could never keep up with Ginny's boyfriends, they changed so quickly.

"Hmm...I don't think so...but it could be that guy from Ravenclaw..." My mouth fell open. How many times had she done it, and with how many guys?! "Oh wait...when was that...maybe it was that other guy..." There's more! I was completely floored!

"Ginny! I can't believe you!" I screamed, there was just too many guys! I thought she would be more sensible than this!

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'll try to remember who it is, okay? But first can you do me a favour? Please?" She asked giving me big puppy dog eyes. I sighed thinking it would be something simple like an extra pillow or a glass of water.

"Sure, what?"

"Could you research a pregnancy spell?" She asked sweetly.

A pregnancy spell?!

"I might just be late...Maybe it will be negative..." She whispered shyly. I felt my blush coming back. Research a pregnancy spell? Someone might see me in the library. The Librarian totally knows who I am. I would be so caught! I might even be...expelled.

"No...No way!" I said putting my foot down. "I'll just go get Madame Pomfrey."

"NO!" Ginny screamed jumping out of bed. I looked down at my feet, hiding behind my hair again as my face flamed red.

"Sorry, but what if somebody saw me?" I hated getting told off.

"Well, what if they saw me?" Ginny asked. "If it was you, you could say you were doing an extra credit report or something. They'd believe you, you're Hermione Granger, not to mention Headgirl! If it was be I'd be expelled in an instant...And sent home to my mum!"

I thought about it. She was right. I am a goody two shoes, whatever I told a Professor they'd believe. Hmm...Maybe I could get away with it.

"Please! You're my only hope!"

xXx

Of course the bell went for class, so I couldn't do it right then. But I had assured Ginny I would go to the library at lunch and until then she was to stay in bed. Luckily I had Ancient Runes right before lunch and my class room was on the same floor as the library, so I would have plenty of time to research pregnancy spells.

Even though Ginny had pretty much told me I would be able to get away with murder as I was such a teachers pet, I was still nervous and resorted to wearing a disguise. A pair of glasses, well it worked for Clark Kent! But I also used a hat too, to hide my bushy hair...though people might think it's weird to wear a hat to the library. But still, even with my disguise I felt sick. Why couldn't I just say no?

Although the library is like a sanctuary to me and I know it like I know the back of my hand, I had no idea where books on pregnancy might be, why would I? I searched the shelves looking for pregnancy...but didn't dare ask anyone for help. This was mine and Ginny's secret, I would die if anyone found out!

"Hey, do you need some help?" A male voice asked me from behind. I jumped and turned around. It was a guy I'd never seen before. He was tall, like more than six foot, with light brown hair flopping into his clear blue eyes. Who is this? Does he know me? Can he tell it's me?

"Uh...um..." I stuttered. "Why...Are...You?"

"Oh, you look kind of confused. Can't you find your book? I can help." He offered. Oh! Oh, that is all he wants. He had scared the crap out of me.

"No thank you! Very kind of you but I'm fine!" And then I swung around and walked off behind another shelf. Phew! Who was that guy? That guy can't be in my year, I would have recognised him, so who cares. I mean, I would have noticed someone like that in our year even if I am obsessed with my education. I wonder what House he is in...Wait! Don't get distracted! Doing this for Ginny remember!

I searched through most of the library and I feared time was running out when gold lettering jumped out at me. _'The Magic of Baby Making'. _Found it! Okay, all I needed to do was find the right spell! I wished I could have checked it out, but that would have been way too suspicious. I went to find a chair and sat down. It was so far into the library I doubted anyone would find me reading this book here. Besides I had my glasses and hat.

Lunch was nearly over so I flicked through the book quickly and a few chapters in I found a pregnancy spell. Great! I practised the wand movements and the pronunciation, it was easy for me. I was so thrilled, I got the spell without being seen or caught. I went to go put the book back when I heard a voice. A cold sneering voice.

"You guys go back, I'm still studying." It was Malfoy talking to his two bodyguards. He was near, behind a shelf or two. Crap. I had to hurry, what if he saw me? Okay, gotta hurry and put the book back, now! I picked up the book and peeked around a bookshelf, no one was there, good. I went to run down when I bumped into someone. Please don't let it be...Argh! Malfoy.

"I'm sorry...I bumped into you..." I said, though I wasn't really sorry. Not to him anyway, I was feeling sorry for myself. But he just smirked at me.

"Busy summer, Mudblood?" He asked. I was stumped. He was asking abut my summer? What on earth?

"I...err...What?" I asked dumbly.

"Well you must have pretty busy if you're pregnant." He said coolly, showing me the book I was reading. I hadn't even realised I had dropped it!

"No! I'm not!" I yelled hysterically. I cannot believe this is happening! "This isn't for me! It's for Gin-" Oh no! I didn't just say that!

"Weasel's sister? Isn't she a bit young?" I wasn't looking at him, I was too embarrassed, but I could just tell he was smirking, and his eyes had that malicious glint in them. I had just blabbed the biggest secret I had been told, what was wrong with me, and I had told it to Malfoy! Everyone was bound to know by breakfast...or even by dinner! I am so DUMB! I squeezed my eyes shut, this wasn't happening.

"Wow, she must be stupid!" He sneered. He put the book back randomly on a shelf. "Oh sorry, not 'Must be stupid'...she _is_ stupid. Just like the rest of you Gryffindors." He laughed and then walked away leaving me in an angry daze.

No. I didn't have time to be feeling mad. If he blabbed to the whole school about Ginny...If that became the top gossip...it would be all my fault!

I ran out of the library, hoping to catch up with Malfoy. He couldn't have gotten very far, where was he? There! Blonde hair!

"Wait, Malfoy! Wait!" I panted, running down corridors was hard work. Luckily he stopped and turned around. He stared at me, waiting for me to say something. I was afraid, usually Harry or Ron was with me, I was never really alone with Malfoy...Not until now.

"Yes, what?" He snapped.

"Uh...Um...Please." I begged. "Please don't tell anyone!" I yelled. He didn't even blink.

"Why...are you so scared of getting into trouble, Mudblood? It's pathetic. You go around with Pothead and Weasel all the time getting into trouble but as soon as you're alone you're such a goody two shoes."

This time I stared at him. Screw you! I wanted to yell. But I was afraid if I said anything he would tell about Ginny. And that would mean a lot more trouble. But I couldn't help imagine how great it would be to just yell at him...If only I could. I've got to do this for Ginny, she better be grateful.

"Fine." He said. My heart leapt. "I'll keep quiet." I was beaming...but surely there would be a catch, right? "If...you become my slave." WHAT? "A slave I can do it with whenever I want." He was smirking by then. His eyebrow raised in a challenging way. I was speechless.

"Have I finally succeeded in making know-it-all Granger speechless? I don't believe it."

"You can't do that!" I said, outraged. "That's blackmail!"

"Well then your secret is out. It's not a big deal, it's only what you Mudbloods deserve." What was the big deal? I wasn't a sex slave! It was all so wrong! "Now let's see what you got." He said as he leaned forward. I backed away into a wall. This was so not happening! And all for Ginny! He was suddenly too close and his hands reached for my breasts. I squealed and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. I was furious. How dare he? But he didn't seem bothered at all. He smiled cunningly.

"You want me to keep quiet, right?" He asked peering into my face.

"Uh..." I really didn't want anyone to know about Ginny...she would kill me, after Mrs Weasley killed her. Oh Merlin!

"I mean," he carried on, "It's really up to you." He thought this was funny, he was actually enjoying this! That Bastard! What could I do though. I had to swallow my pride, and my fear.

"O...okay." I gulped, my face red and my hands shook.

"'Okay'? I think you mean 'Yes Master'" He said leant in closer and grabbed my wrists. "You're my slave. You do whatever I say." I cringed. I could feel his breath on my face and his fingers dug into my skin. We were hidden in an archway, no one would find us, they were all at lunch anyway. I was trapped.

"Hey Malfoy. Still picking on people smaller than you? How old are you now?" I tensed. Someone had spotted us. Malfoy jumped off me.

"What? And you are?" Malfoy asked in his arrogant manner, like he hadn't just been trying to molest me.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, from Hufflepuff, you know?" Wait, I thought, this was Justin? But he was the guy from the library! This guy was good-looking, not how I remembered Justin at all!

"Oh, a Hufflepuff, no wonder you piss me off then." Malfoy growled. He pushed me behind him, as if I was his...which in a way I guess I was now.

"Look Malfoy, leave Hermione alone, before I get a Professor. I'm sure they'd like to know all about what you were just doing now." Justin said with an easy smile. I was shocked. No one ever talked back to Malfoy, unless it was Harry or Ron, but especially not a Hufflepuff.

"Right, you're all talk." Malfoy scoffed. He then dragged me close. "Be seeing you later, slave." He walked away down the corridor. I shivered. That was too close. I looked over to Justin.

"Thanks." I muttered and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohmigosh!" cried Lavender, "Have you seen him lately? He is totally hot!"

I sighed, I had been hearing this pretty much all morning since Lavender and Parvati had woken up.

"I know!" Parvati agreed. "Too bad he's in Hufflepuff, we'll never get a chance to be with him!" I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and sure enough he was surrounded by the prettiest Hufflepuff girls. I wondered if he had told anyone about what he had seen yesterday...He suddenly looked up and caught my eye, and waved.

"Ohmigosh!" Cried Lavender again, "He's waving at us! Wave back!" Lavender and Parvati both waved back but I sat still in shock. He was now walking over.

"Hermione, hey again." He said casually, I felt myself blushing again as everyone looked at me curiously.

"H-hi." I squeaked but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily Harry could.

"Hey Justin, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah, my parents didn't like me being here in the war - muggles - so I was pulled out for most of last year. But now I'm back and I'm ready to learn!" He said, smiling at me.

xXx

He had only been gone for one year, and a lot of students had been pulled out during the war, but Justin was the only person who people would talk about in the corridors of Hogwarts. My guess was because he was good looking now.

"Gosh Hermione. You already met Justin yesterday, lucky. It's so cool that one of the hottest guys in school wants to be your friend!" Ginny and I were walking down to dinner and I had the urge to say that I was already friends with the two hottest guys in the school, and one of them happened to be her brother. But I didn't get the chance.

"Good evening, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." We both froze at the sound of that voice.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." We both mumbled back.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Weasley?" He asked with fake politeness, "The other day you were seen hanging around with a male student by the Forbidden Forest, at night time no less. Do you think that the rules do not apply for you?" He asked snidely.

"No, Sir." Ginny replied.

"Do you think you can get away with whatever you want with no consequences?" He demanded to know.

"No, Sir." Ginny replied again.

"Good, because you will be having a detention with me tonight. Eight o'clock sharp. Do not be late." He ordered stalking away back to the dungeons.

"Jeez! The greasy bat is in a bad mood today!" Ginny stormed as we carried on walking to the Great Hall.

"I just think he's like that all the time." I shrugged, "Besides, if he's like that for breaking simple rules imagine what he would be like if he found out about the pregnant thing." If Snape did find out, it would be like hell on earth. Ginny snorted.

"Well, why would he? Nobody knows but you and me, right?" She said, and my blood ran cold. "It's our little secret!" Oh no. It wasn't just us though. Malfoy knew too! And it was all my fault! "Plus," Ginny continued, "It was a false alarm. When I got my period while you were in the library I was so relieved!" She sighed dramatically. But I wasn't really paying attention.

I could just hear Malfoy in my head again, _I'll keep quiet if you become my slave_. I scowled. I knew what I had to do. I had to set him straight, and certainly before Ginny found out I had blabbed. Like I would be his slave! Merlin! Just the way he tried to touch me yesterday...If Justin hadn't shown up then...

"Hey Draco! Look who it is!" Pansy shrieked. Oh no! This wasn't good!

"Ugh, Hermione. Let's go, we'll leave the Ferret with his skank."

"Skank! You're one to talk!" Pansy shrieked again. They were close to a cat fight and I was about to stop them when...

"Slave," Malfoy murmured, "Don't forget it."

"Hey, no!" I whispered urgently, "I need to tell you something!" But he was already walking away.

"Pansy, come on." He called. Pansy stopped screaming at Ginny, gave her an evil glare and flounced off after Malfoy.

"Merlin, I do not get what Malfoy sees in her." Ginny sighed, "I mean Malfoy is so fine!" What! I was shocked. I was speechless! "He's tall, plus he's smart. Not as smart as you but still. I think he would make a great boyfriend. I mean, yeah he's in Slytherin, that's a downside...and he hates my family. But he does have that total bad boy image." Ginny mused to herself. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "But who cares? I'm going after him!" She finally decided, looking determined. Was she serious? I couldn't let her do this. Harry and Ron would kill me. Hell, I'm going to kill her!

"What are you talking about? You already have a boyfriend! Lots of them!" I cried. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her. She wasn't fazed.

"Oh they're nothing. I'll dump them." She shrugged. "Okay, so I'm a Gryffindor, but who says Slytherins are better?" She asked with a coy grin and a wink. I was shocked that Ginny could like such a creep! But Ginny had already started to walk away down to dinner. "I'm going for it! Wish me luck Hermione!"

I tried to chase after her but she was already gone. Oh no! Poor Ginny. Malfoy already thinks she's a stupid Gryffindor and a Weasley at that! I have to set him straight! He doesn't deserve her, that Bastard! Argh! What should I do? I walked miserably to dinner.

xXx

After dinner I decided I would tell Malfoy that Ginny wasn't pregnant and I would try to get Ginny to give up on him. It was so confusing. I was just walking up some stairs when a group of girls called me over.

"Hey Hermione, right?" It was the pretty Hufflepuffs that were talking to Justin this morning.

"So you're friends with Harry Potter, you think you got some rights to Justin too?" She galred at me and gave me shove. I stumbled backwards and watched as they closed in on me.

"Yeah, right." Her friend agreed. I looked at them confused.

"You're not even that popular, it's only because of Harry Potter that anyone even notices you!" Another girl hissed.

"Look, everyone likes Justin, okay? So why don't you just lay off?"

I was angry, what were these girls thinking? I wasn't trying to get Justin. Sure he was good looking and we had been friends before, what with the same classes and the DA meetings and everything. But I wasn't trying to 'get' him.

"Uh...I don't know what..." I tried to explain but the girls started up again.

"You think you're so popular because some people say you're pretty!"

"Uh, I've never heard anyone say-"

"Get a clue!" One of the girls yelled, "He's got a girlfriend, Hannah Abbot. You don't even stand a chance! So get that through your bushy head and butt out!" They all laughed as they walked away down the corridor. I just stood there looking at my shoes.

"Well, you guys don't stand a chance either..." I whispered, feeling miserable again.

"That's exactly what you should have told them." A voice said from the shadows. I jumped in fright.

"Justin..."

"What's up with you? Ever since I got back you've been acting like I'm a stranger, even though I'm in all your classes and the DA a few years back." He said looking at me sadly. It made me feel worse.

"But what was I supposed to do? I mean, everyone was all..." I trailed off as another thought entered my head. "You were here just now! You could have come to my rescue!" It was about you after all, I added in my head. He smiled sheepishly.

"I thought I better lay low in case it got really out of hand, you know?" I guess he had a point, "I mean if I stepped in would they have liked you better? If I came out and took your side, they'd probably give you a harder time later."

"Oh..." I could feel myself blushing now.

"If something happened to you when I wasn't around...I couldn't rescue you, could I?" He asked looking right into my eyes; I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Justin...Homework...I have homework to do...I better get going..." My heart was thumping so hard.

"Stay with me." He said suddenly grabbing my sleeve, "Okay?" I looked at him, he had a gorgeous smile on his face, and he did rescue me yesterday. I guess I did kind of owe him one. I decided to stay. We were talking for a while when I decided to say what was on my mind.

"It's all your fault...you coming back to school and getting noticed by everyone, it means I get noticed if we hang out." I sighed; it was all his fault for showing up looking gorgeous all of a sudden. "It means I get yelled at by the 'in' girls...it's been bothering me." I couldn't look at him; I knew I would have blushed.

"That's been bothering you?" He laughed, "Give me a break! It's not like I saved the world from an evil wizard Lord or anything." He said staring at me, actually making me blush. "Look, everyone's making a fuss over me because I was gone for so long and now I'm back and it's all exciting. They'll get used to it." He said simply. "Hey!" he changed the subject quickly, "We should go down the Three Broomsticks."

"What? I can't do that!" I cried, a trip down Hogsmeade, it's not allowed.

"Why not? You're Headgirl you can go down when you want, right? You don't have too much homework, do you?" He asked. Oh, I had forgotten I can actually go whenever I want. Headgirl privileges and all.

"Um...I guess not." I was ahead in my class by two weeks anyway, I could spare some time for Justin, as if it was a chore.

"And maybe we could look into some shops afterwards. Come on, please?" He gave me another beautiful smile, and my heart thumped once more.

"Okay, okay. I'll go no need to lean in so close." Thump, thump. What was the matter with me?

"Great, I'll owl you tonight!"

Why am I so nervous? It's just Justin, only a friend; I don't do boyfriends and that kind of thing!

"Look, I better get going and try to do some homework." I started to walk off.

"Oh, Hermione. You know what they told you about Hannah?" He asked, I nodded. "It's not true." He smiled at me and I ran down the corridor. Why did he tell me that? Oh, why am I nervous? My heart was still thumping. Jeez what was I expecting to happen? I need to relax, calm down. We're friends. Just friends.

xXx

"Where's that skirt I got for my birthday? Oh and that sweater?" I searched through all my clothes. "Nah, no good." I said as I threw tops all over the dorm. "Argh, this doesn't match!" I sighed, maybe Ginny would let me borrow some of her clothes. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard someone come into the dorm.

"Ginny is that you? Hey can you come in here a second, which do you think looks better? This or this?" I called out to her, only it wasn't Ginny stood outside, it was Ron. I was stood in a simple red sweater and a knee length denim skirt. He stared at me with a faint blush.

"Oops, sorry Ron. I thought you were Ginny." Oh, but she has that detention tonight, I thought absently.

"No worries." Ron said blushing more now. Hmm, I thought, maybe I could ask him what he thinks.

"Okay, so how do I look?" I asked smiling.

"Uh..." He said unsure. "Cute...(Real cute)."

"Really?" I asked shocked, no one had called me cute before, "And this is looking at it from a guys point of view? It's good? Okay, I'll go with this then." I said leaving Ron kind of stumped. I was fixing my hair in the mirror when Ron called through the doorway.

"Hey, Hermione, there's an owl at the window." Ron pointed out to me. An owl! It must be Justin! I opened the window quickly and let the owl in. It was a pretty expensive looking owl. I untied the letter from its leg.

"Wait, isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ron asked worriedly.

_Slave, meet me outside the Great Hall now. Or else. D.M._

I screwed up the letter with shaking hands.

"What was it? Was it Malfoy? What does he want?" He was getting a bit red around the ears by then. But I couldn't tell him about Malfoy because that would mean telling about Ginny too. No way.

"Um...I'm going out for a moment, something about my Ancient Runes assignment." I lied, "Could you do me a favour? If Justin owls me can you just tell him I'll be back in a moment." I mean there was no need to worry Justin too. "Seriously, I'll be right back!" I said, grabbing a cloak and running from the room.

"Hey!" I heard Ron yell but it was too late.

xXx

This was perfect, I tought as I marched down the corridors to the Great Hall. This was great for Ginny's sake too. I would set him straight about the pregnancy thing. And then slave no more! I would never do what he says again. I am going to tell him!

But as the Great Hall came into view and I saw him stood outside, my courage faltered.

"You're late. Did anyone see you on your way down here?" He demanded to know, getting agitated.

"Uh...no." I mumbled.

"Humph, quick then, follow me."

"Well, actually..." I was about to set him straight but he interrupted.

"Follow me!" He commanded. I squeezed my eyes shut. This guy was too much. I really hated him. "What are you waiting for?" He dragged me down the corridor into an empty classroom. He closed the door and pushed me up against a wall. I stumbled.

"Oh?" I gasped out as he stared at me with a heated gaze, again his breath warm against my skin, and his body pushed up against mine.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered. I blushed and tried to push him off. What the hell was he thinking?! Ugh, where was my wand?

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you!" I yelled. But he just ignored me.

"Come on, take your clothes off and we'll get started." I didn't like this at all so I kicked him in the shin. But he held on tight.

"Look, if you don't take it off, I will!" He said tugging at my sweater.

"No! I said wait!"

xXx

An owl tapped on the window. Ron got up to let it in, the letter on it's leg was for Hermione. Probably from Justin, he thought. He wondered whether he should open it or not, and quickly decided that Hermione probably woulnd't mind. He opened the letter and read it.

_Meet me outside the Gryffindor Tower in half an hour, I'll pick you up. Justin._

Ron sighed and pulled out a quill. He quickly scribbled back a reply.

_She's not here right now, she ran off suddenly, she had to meet someone I think. Ron._

He sent the owl off and sat down again, waiting for Harry to get back from the library. An owl came back less than a minute later. It was Justin's owl again. He read the letter.

_Malfoy. I'm going to find her._

Ron sighed again, this time more deeply. What was going on with Hermione?

xXx

"So, um...the pregnancy. It was a false alarm! She isn't pregnant. So I'm no longer your slave!" I insisted. He had stopped trying to touch me and just stood with his arm braced next to my head. "Oh and don't think badly of her," I continued, "It's not her fault. She's really pretty and very popular with the boys and well she can get carried away..." I rambled on. Malfoy just stared at me, his grey eyes cold.

"When I saw you both this evening, she didn't seem to know I knew." he leant in closer, bracing his other arm on the other side of my head. Like a trap. "The point is, a student at this school having to use a pregnancy spell in the first place is what really annoys the Professors..." I knew it was a threat but I knew I couldn't let him tell anyone, especially the Professors.

"No, you can't tell them!" This was not the way I had planned for it to go. He smirked at me.

"So, you're still my slave." He then lifted me up roughly and threw me onto an unused desk. It was quite painful and I felt my skirt ride up my legs. My face burned with humiliation.

"But, hey! No!" I screamed, kicking and punching anything I could reach. I succeeded, and punched him right in the jaw. "Leave me alone!" I screeched. He recoiled from me and sat on the floor.

"Ow." He looked down at the floor, his blonde hair falling into his eyes, hiding his face from me. "Why...Why isn't this working? This isn't the way it's supposed to go." Huh? What was he talking about? "He said 'If a girl says no or tries to resist, she really means yes. And just try to get her in your arms and it will flow naturally.' He said it would." He mumbled to himself.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Blaise, he told me what to do, he said you might play hard to get." He shrugged. "I've never done it before."

WHAT! Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin had never done it before! What in Merlin?

"And here I am being forced by a guy I hate." I said feeling slightly victorious by the fact the Malfoy was a massive fake.

"Liar. You're the one using pregnancy spells all the time." He smirked.

"Hey! I told you! That wasn't for me!" I said blushing hard.

"Who cares, just go for it!" He said grabbing onto me again and leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, no wait!" I screamed.

"Draco, are you in here?" I heard the door open and a girl stepped in. Pansy. Malfoy looked up from me to Pansy looking totally nonchalant, like he wasn't trying to get me naked.

"Oh, hello Pansy. I'll be a second I'm just messing with the Mudblood. I must have forgotten the time." He stood up, brushing down his trousers. Pansy stood in the doorway, her lips parted.

"...Oh..." She went to leave. "Well hurry up, it's nearly curfew. Blaise said you would be here, so come on." She left the room and slammed the door.

"Hmm..." Malfoy mused, "That could have gone worse."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Pansy's seen us, that's it for today." Malfoy said, adjusting his clothes. I pulled up my sweater sleeve.

"For...Today?" We weren't going to do this again, were we? He sighed like it was obvious.

"Next time, don't resist me so much. You're my slave, remember. At this rate we'll never get there." I frowned, what was he up to?

"If you're not used to this...then why are you doing this? Plus, Blaise knows as well?" Could he know about Ginny too? He promised not to tell! Though I didn't see why I should really take his word for it, it was Malfoy after all.

"Relax, Blaise knows nothing about Weaselette." I couldn't believe he was so bland about all of this, he wasn't taking sex seriously at all.

"Well, I think your first time should be with...you know, somebody you love! I mean, both of us with somebody we love!" I blurted out, I was on a roll. "It's got to be special! Romantic! So let's forget about this slave thing, and maybe instead I could try to help you with..." He was looking at me with a bored expression, like he wasn't even listening to what I was saying. But I had to try! "I could help you with school work instead! I would like that so much better-"

I broke off as he reached out and groped my breast.

"Next time, wear less. You're just going to take it off anyway." I fell off the desk in surprise and wrapped my arms around myself, my face bright red. What a creep! But he didn't care. "Oh, and don't say _first time _ so loud...besides I'm only doing this with you as practice." He looked away from and closed his eyes in concentration. "I need to practice. I don't want your help with anything else."

I just stared at him in silence. I didn't say anything, even when he pushed me out the door into the corridor. Practice? Practice! How can he just say that? I didn't realise Pansy was waiting for us, or Malfoy, until she spoke in a cold voice.

"I just saw Professor McGonagall walk past, but she'll be back." She said with a filthy glare at me. I chewed my lip nervously.

"Okay," Malfoy replied, "I just have to tell the Mudblood something." He pulled me aside. I could feel Pansy watching us.

"Now she probably thinks we're doing it! She didn't seem very happy-"

"Shut up!" He hissed at me, "Don't say anything to anyone." He jabbed a finger in my face. "You just need to keep quiet and do as you're told. If you tell...I'll go straight to the Professors. You're smart enough to figure it out." He said with a threatening look. "Now go. See ya, slave." He shoved me away down the corridor and sauntered back to Pansy.

"No fair," I heard her whine, "You're doing it with her...you big tease." I turned back to see Pansy wrapping herself around Malfoy. "Don't you find me attractive? I won't laugh at you any more." I ran down the rest of the corridor, not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation. I sat on some stairs. I hated him. I absolutely hated that guy. I was such an idiot! Why did I give him the opportunity to blackmail me? Being used like that...I had never felt so mad and humiliated in my life. I felt tears in my eyes. He wouldn't make me cry. I wouldn't cry!

"Hermione!" I looked up, at the top of the stairs was Justin. His face looked flush like he had been running all over school. "Are you all right?" He said running down to meet me. I just looked at him.

"Why...How?"

"Ron...He told me you got an owl from someone...Malfoy I guessed. I freaked and tried to find you as fast as I could." He said looking angry. Oh no, I thought, I am going to cry. My vision went blurry with tears but I still saw Justin's expression soften.

"That bloody Malfoy! I'm going to kick his ass!" He exclaimed furiously.

"No! No wait!" I grabbed his arm, he couldn't go to Malfoy! This was all so wrong... "I'm just so glad..." I sniffed, "So glad that you came..." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Hermione..." Justin whispered. I looked up, his face was so close to mine. He leant down and I closed my eyes...

"Mr Finch-Fletchley. Miss Granger. What are you two doing here at this time? It's past curfew." Professor McGonagall asked. I stepped away from Justin, embarrassed to be caught by a professor.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Justin greeted with a smile. "We were just doing some rounds. A prefects duty, you know." he said lightly, I nodded along. Professor McGonagall gave us a stern look.

"Ah yes. But I thought the prefect's meeting wasn't until tomorrow, isn't that when they decide when people do their rounds for the year?" She asked with slight suspicion in her voice. Inside my head I was panicking. Oh no, we'd been caught out!

"Well yes," Justin agreed, he didn't seem to be panicking at all. In fact, he was smiling! "But you know Hermione, she always wants to be ahead. She nagged me into coming on an unofficial patrol, to make sure everything was in order." He lied. I frowned slightly, why did I always have to be a goody two shoes? But still, McGonagall bought his lie.

"Very well then. Have a good evening, and don't be too patrolling too late." She nodded to us and left. I sighed heavily, that was too close. But wait...

"I didn't know you were a prefect." I said, feeling a bit mean for not knowing in the first place. He smiled at me.

"Well I could have been Headboy if I hadn't left the school last year." His smile saddened a little. I thought that was a little unfair, he couldn't help it if his parents were scared for him, besides lots of people left last year.

"Oh, to get back to we were..." Justin said, interrupting my thoughts. "What did Malfoy want? Ron thought it was weird too. I mean, you guys have always hated each other." He asked suspiciously. I gulped, I hated lying but I seemed to do it so much lately.

"Oh, it was nothing...he just needed some help in class, we're partners. Stupid Professors..." I grumbled then laughed nervously, hoping he didn't see through my lie.

"Hmm...Okay, we better go back now. We'll go down to Hogsmeade some other time, yeah?" He gave me his best smile and walked off down to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I smiled to myself and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wow, what a beautiful day!" I said brightly at breakfast. The enchanted ceiling was clear blue with not a cloud in sight. Lots of people just groaned at my statement, saying it was too early to be up. I smiled at them anyway. After I finished my breakfast I thought I should probably go to the prefects meeting. I was Headgirl after all, and I had to set a good example to all the younger students.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Oh Harry, hello." I greeted Harry with my biggest smile.

"Are you going to the prefects meeting now? I think Ron's already there." Harry told me. I still felt bad for Harry that he didn't get chosen to be a prefect, but I guess Dumbledore did have his plans.

"Well, I better get going. A Headgirl can't be late!" I said brightly.

"Jeez, Hermione. You seem pretty happy today," Harry observed with a smile of his own. I laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry. I'm always happy." I told him. But I guess maybe...I was a little happier today.

* * *

I felt that the meeting went quite well. The Headboy, Ernie, and I had most control over the meeting so we organised everyone's patrolling times, and where about the castle they would make their rounds. Some of the people didn't want to co-operate very much, well mainly the Slytherins. But I tried to ignore them. I knew Malfoy and Pansy were Slytherin prefects. But having Justin there made it slightly easier to stand. Whenever I felt people weren't listening to me he would always tell them off, and if I started to feel nervous, he would give me a big smile.

I had to stay behind after the meeting with Ernie to go over a couple of things with Professor McGonagall to make sure they were all right. I sent Ron and Justin ahead. This also meant I would miss Malfoy, for that I was grateful.

So when I finally did get out of the meeting I was surprised to see someone waiting for me.

"Hey, Granger." I froze. It was Pansy again. "Got a moment? I want to talk to you, come on." She said grabbing my arm, her perfectly manicured nails dug into my skin.

"No actually, I..." Her nails dug in tighter.

"Just for a moment, okay? We'll take a walk." She ordered, her eyes narrowing. I nodded feebly.

Help!

We were walking around the school grounds by the lake and Pansy still hadn't said anything. My stomach was tying itself in knots in worry. What was she going to do to me?

"Uh...um..." I said trying to make conversation. She interrupted me.

"You have noticed, haven't you?" She asked with an air of smugness, "That Draco and I are more than just friends." She laughed like it was obvious. I said nothing, I wanted to see where this was going. "Well actually," She corrected herself, "We haven't done it yet, well everything but...if you know what I mean." She bragged.

Everything but?! I felt my face burn red with total embarrassment. What's everything but? Besides, why should I care? Why was she telling me this? I had nothing to do with this, nothing!

"Look, if you think that I think that you stole him from me, you're wrong." She continued giving me a haughty look. Stole him? I didn't steal him! I don't even want him! "I mean, he is good looking, rich and part of the most popular pureblooded families in society. And he's pretty smooth, so I decided to go out with him...But then he turned out to be like a virgin? I mean, don't make me laugh!" Pansy spat, like being a virgin was the most terrible thing in the world. "But then yesterday I find out he's doing it with you! That kind of pisses me off!" She said finally. I couldn't believe Pansy was telling me this, what was wrong with all the Slytherins lately?

"No," I tried to explain, "No, we-"

"Oh, come on. He told me himself about all the things you two have done, I can't make fun of him for being a virgin any more. Besides it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Like I would admit to being dumped for a Mudblood. Yeah right." She rolled her heavily made-up eyes.

No way, I thought. _I need to practice..._

"I guess I really hurt his feelings when I laughed at him." Pansy said. I just ignored her. Malfoy was totally lying to her! To make himself look good! That's why...That's why he's so desperate! Which means...All I have to do is blab! If I tell Pansy he was lying...she would find him so immature and lame, for sure! Then she would ditch him for someone cooler and more experienced. I looked over the lake and smiled. This was the perfect plan for revenge! Hahaha! It would feel so good! I have to tell her!

"What are you smirking about?" Pansy suddenly asked, glaring at me. "You think you beat me or something, like you won?" My mouth fell open in shock.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Like you're better than me? Don't kid yourself, Mudblood, give me a major break okay?" Pansy snorted. "Let me set you straight here. I was just fooling around." I stared at her, I should tell her, get even with that creep. "Wait, you didn't think I was serious about him? I mean, please!" Pansy asked, her face sneering. "Believe me, I am not hunting for partners, okay? I can have sex whenever I want. I just thought it would be fun...if Sex God Draco was actually a virgin. So I made a pass at him that's all." She laughed mockingly. I clutched my wand in my pocket. This girl was a serious bitch. I should just tell her, get back at them both. I just had to tell her!

"...The truth is...You're wrong!" I said, forcing myself to face her. "He's been doing it with me for ages." Wait, what was I saying? "The reason why he didn't do it with you, is because he doesn't like you! Shallow, worthless girls like you don't turn him on!" I yelled, my blood boiling. But it felt so good to yell at Pansy. She had been a bitch to me for years. What I didn't really expect was for her to whip out her wand. A blast of water shot out of the tip of the wand and got me right in the face.

"How dare you!" She screamed, "You little Bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She threw a murderous look at me and stormed off towards the school leaving me dripping wet. I sat down on the floor in shock. What did I just do? Why did I have to say those things? I heard someone walk up behind me.

"You should have ducked." Malfoy said. He handed me a monogrammed hanky to dry myself with. I took it with shaking hands. He was there? He...heard! He sat down next to me...but not too close this time. We sat in silence for a while. Then...

"The point is..." He sighed, "I wont take being ridiculed just because I've never done it before, I mean it's just sex." He explained. In some way I kind of felt that I could relate to that. Ginny was forever making little comments about me being a virgin...It was quite annoying. "If I practice enough, I could do it better than anyone else in the whole school." He finished. I frowned at this.

"I don't think it's all about skill." I said nervously. I didn't want him yelling at me too.

"She totally taunted me! If there's one thing I can't stand it's being laughed at! I mean, I'm a Malfoy, we don't get laughed at." He said outraged. I pursed my lips. He doesn't like being laughed at yet he laughs at anyone less fortunate than himself all the time. I was still confused about this whole thing though.

"I thought you liked her?" I asked him. He and Pansy were the 'It' couple at our school, they couldn't suddenly break up.

"Not particularly." He shrugged, "I mean, she's pretty hot and she's a Pureblood so that means we're on the same level, socially. Plus, she said we could do it."

I scowled, what a complete jerk! A shallow, arrogant, selfish jerk!

"...So what's the price?" He asked. I looked at him...

"Price?"

"Oh, come on," He said with a frown, "You wouldn't have done that if you didn't want something from me. Want me to bow down to you or something?" I was astounded, I shook my head. I didn't do it for something.

"No, I never..."

"Stop jerking me around!" He yelled at me suddenly. "Why would you do that then?"

I blushed, I hadn't really meant to say anything. It had just come out. "Because...she was so harsh...the things she said. I just, I simply...it just made me mad." I could feel Malfoy looking at me. I looked down at the floor. "Because I knew if it was me...if someone had talked about me like that...it would have hurt my feelings so much...so I just lashed out..." I didn't really know why I was telling him this, maybe I was ill or something. He looked at me for a long time, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You really are stupid." He finally said. "If it was me, the first thing I would have said would be, 'No more slavery!'"

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe I didn't say that! I was so stupid! Argh! I hung my head. I was so dumb, he was right...Oh why?! But Malfoy just sat there, he didn't even look smug.

"Hermione," a voice called. I sat up. It was Harry. "...Malfoy?" He asked confused. "Wait, why are you so wet, Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked looking accusingly at Malfoy.

"I'm fine, no big deal..." Actually I wasn't fine, but that's because I was so stupid!

"Hermione, I came to tell you Justin's looking for you."

"Really?!" I jumped up, "I have to go!" I ran past Harry and Malfoy towards the castle, "See you later Harry!"

I left Harry alone with Malfoy, probably not the smartest idea, but I needed to see Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, whose handkerchief is this?" Lavender asked while we were getting changed in the morning, "It's with your laundry that the House-elves brought up, but your initials aren't D.M." She pointed out with a confused look. I slowly turned around. Handkerchief?

"It's a man's handkerchief isn't it?" Parvati asked. I chewed my lip. It's from that time...I'd forgotten all about it. Malfoy probably wants it back.

"Oh, yes...that's my dad's handkerchief..." I lied pathetically. There was no way they would buy that. Both Lavender and Parvati stared at me.

"That totally makes sense!" Lavender cried.

"We're so silly, it's obvious." Parvati agreed. I smiled at them brightly as I took the handkerchief from them and tucked it into my pocket.

xXx

"You want me to give this back to Malfoy?" Ernie asked confused. I nodded eagerly. I had cornered him on the way to the Great Hall; he just had to say yes.

"Yes, could you please? I would appreciate it so much; I know you have rounds with him today." I reasoned, Ernie still looked confused but he took it from me anyway. I sighed, now I wouldn't have to go near him and give it back. Good move, Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I was meaning to ask. Since when were you such good friends with Pansy. Yesterday after the meeting you went off with your arms linked." He mused to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. I had been walking away but at the mention of Pansy I ran back to him.

"Wrong!" I said quickly, shaking him, "Well yes, we did go for a walk. But are you kidding me! They were breaking up and he was just using me to make her jealous." I said shrilly, people were starting to give us weird looks as they walked past but I didn't care. "Ugh, that Malfoy is the worst! Talk about selfish, self-centred, egotistical pig!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Ernie stuttered, looking a bit shocked. I took a calming breath then realised I had nearly blabbed about Malfoy. Crap. And he hadn't even asked about Malfoy. I stopped shaking him and neatened his tie. I tried to laugh it off.

"Oh nothing, just work stress." I said with a wave of my hand, "So much homework this year and all. Hahaha." I gave him a wide smile, "Just pass on the handkerchief please." He gave me an odd look but nodded still.

"Sure I will. But don't over work yourself, Hermione. Exams are ages away."

I smiled again and walked down the corridor with my face burning. I really was an idiot sometimes.

xXx

"Aah, that was really nice, I needed that. Thanks for coming down with me, I know it was short notice." Justin said as we walked back up to the school. I had to agree. It was a bit short notice, he had only asked me at breakfast but I was glad I went, the Three Broomsticks had been fun.

"No problem, we were going to do it anyway." I said happily.

It wasn't too late and we reached the school just before curfew. A group of girls walked past on their way back to their dorms and whispered behind their hands.

"Yup, that's him."

"Look, see."

I stared at them, what were they whispering about? But when another group of girls walked past and did the same thing it hit me. Everyone was looking at Justin. I suddenly felt awkward in his presence and blushed.

"Hey what's that matter?" He asked his eyes filled with concern.

"You're like a celebrity now...better watch out, if they find you hanging out with the Know-It-All bookworm you'll ruin your image." I said sadly. He just smiled.

"I told you, I'm not a movie star or anything. And I don't mind being caught with you...You're really pretty."

I stared at him in shock and I could feel my entire face burning.

"P-p-pretty?!" I gasped, "What are you talking about? I'm not pretty at all! I mean look at this hair! Ginny, on the other hand...that's what you call pretty." My blush was still bright red and I couldn't look him in the face. But I could tell he was still smiling.

"Whatever you say...hey are you going out with anyone?" he asked. Whatever you say? So he was just flattering me? I sighed...wait?

"Eh...What?" I asked dumbstruck with a frown on my face. He turned to look at me.

"You know, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Why?" I asked again, genuinely confused. Why was he asking me this...where was this going?

"Why...well...because I want to know." He said quietly his face turning slightly pink. I stared at him...what's going on?

xXx

Malfoy and Ernie were walking down the corridors in silence. Malfoy hated doing rounds and he especially hated doing them with pompous Ernie. He always had to inspect the empty classrooms just to make sure no students were in them, making out or whatever. Malfoy sighed heavily, the sooner this was done with the better.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy?" Ernie asked breaking the silence between the two, "Hermione gave me this handkerchief, asked me to give it to you." He said passing the handkerchief to Malfoy who quickly snatched it.

"She asked you to give it to me?" he sneered. Ernie's ears turned red and he laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah, just a little favour, you know?"

"I don't know why she couldn't do it herself." Malfoy muttered darkly. "Slave got her own servant..." She had asked someone else to give it back to him? She couldn't give it back to him herself. He clenched his jaw that Mudblood would pay.

"What was that?" Ernie asked nosily.

"I'm doing my rounds by myself." He said and stormed off down the corridor in search of his slave.

"Well...there was this one time...the Yule Ball..." I suggested. I really hadn't dated much. It just wasn't one of my priorities, school was much more important. But obviously Justin didn't have to know that.

"Hmm? With Krum?" He asked sceptically.

"What that doesn't count as dating?" I asked. He shook his head with a smile as if to say 'not even close'.

"Face it Hermione, the guy couldn't even say your name." He laughed. I scowled at him but then laughed too.

"Oh, I guess you're right..." I admitted...but then again...what about Justin? "Well, what about you?" I asked quietly.

"Huh? Me? What about me?" He sounded puzzled. Whaddaya think?

"Oh, silly question I guess...As if you wouldn't have a girlfriend, you're so popular and all." I thought back to the Hufflepuff girls that had ganged up on me. "All the girls like you..."

He looked down at his shoes his hair covering his face. "No girlfriend." His voice sounded sad. "If I had a girlfriend would I have invited you to the Three Broomsticks today?" He asked sounding a little happier. I smiled at him.

"No, I guess not." We carried on walking down the corridor, we were a little past curfew but I didn't mind. As long as I got to spend time with him. Especially if he had no girlfriend. I smiled a little to myself.

It was then I heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards us. I momentarily panicked that it would be a teacher but relaxed as I saw it was only a student. Most likely a prefect doing his rounds. It was a prefect all right. It was Malfoy.

He glared at us as we drew closer and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Hey Malfoy," greeted Justin, "Still doing your rounds?" Malfoy didn't say anything and carried on walking. "Oh right, ignore us then. Jerk." Justin muttered under his breath. I chewed my lip. Maybe I should say something about the handkerchief, just to make sure Ernie gave it to him.

"Uh, um...the handkerchief. Thanks for letting me use it; I gave it to Ernie-"

Malfoy suddenly turned to face me, his eyes shining with malice.

"My bag's heavy." He complained, dumping it in my arms. "You carry it. Come on, I have to do the rest of my rounds. You can be my porter." He sneered as if waiting for me to defy him.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked clearly shocked. "What did you just say to Hermione?" I gulped. Please don't do this. Not in front of Justin. I hid behind my hair, my hands trembling slightly as I held Malfoy's bag.

"You will do as I say, won't you?" He asked threateningly. I chewed on my lip as Justin looked at me then at Malfoy.

"Uh..." I can't do this. I can't go with Malfoy. Justin will think I'm weird. I can't let Malfoy win. "I'm not-"

"Hermione!"

We all jumped and turned to look at the person running towards us. Argh! It's Ginny. What's she doing out so late, it is past curfew after all. Oh wait; she was probably with one of her many boyfriends, why can't she just pick one? She quickly ran over to us and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey, everybody, what's up? Why are you all together...You three never hang out?" She asked confused. I could see her looking Malfoy up and down with approval and I stepped in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked with a forced smile. Having Ginny here would make things a lot more awkward.

"Well I was wondering if I could walk back with you, I won't get into trouble walking with a prefect after curfew." She giggled looking up at Malfoy from under her eyelashes. I could have slapped her.

"Coming?" Malfoy asked me with a glance at Ginny. I understood that look straight away. I bit my lip as I remembered his words. _You just keep quiet and do as you're told. Or I'll tell the Professors your secret. _I looked over at Justin anxiously. He was going to think I was so weird for doing this but...

"I...I'll go...I'll take your bag for you."

"Hermione." Justin gasped.

"What?" Ginny asked just as confused. I couldn't look at either of their shocked faces.

"I'm sorry Justin, I'll see you later. Ginny, I'll be a little late back." I apologised and hurried off after Malfoy.

Justin glared after them.

"You think they're going out after all, those two?" Muttered Ginny to herself.

"Nah, I mean they've hated each other for years, right?" Justin replied, though he didn't sound too convinced.

"I know, but lately...they've kinda been acting that way..." Ginny muttered again, "No fair, Hermione, taking both Justin and Malfoy." She said quietly with a pout.

Justin looked off down the corridor not really listening to her, just thinking to himself. 'If that's true...that would throw things way off for me...'

xXx

"That...that...that was really mean to do that to me in front of Justin." I raged as I dragged his bag along the floor. "He's going to think I'm weird for sure." Malfoy just smirked.

"Quiet, you're a slave. That was punishment for not returning the handkerchief."

"But I did return it!" I exploded dropping his bag all together. How dare he suggest I didn't return it!

"You borrow something, you give it back to the person and say thank you." He replied not even looking at me. "And pick up my bag."

"Oh...sorry." I bent down to pick up his bag and then sprang back up. Why did I just apologise? I didn't even borrow his damned handkerchief! He handed it to me after I got soaked on account of him! Punishment! I could punch him in his stupid smirking face. How dare he do this to me! How dare he!? How dare he!? Merlin, I am so mad! I am so mad!

But really there's nothing I can do about it...if I do anything he'll just tell the Professors...and Ginny will know I told her secret...Oh this is one huge mess!

"But...please just don't do that in front of Justin anymore..." I asked, "If he gets the wrong idea, I-"

"Doesn't matter who's there," He interrupted, "A slave's a slave."

"But! But! No! Not in front of Justin." I argued.

"Nope." Malfoy said again with a sneer. "Besides, you're my slave. Stop giving me orders."

"I'm not giving your orders, it's a request!" I fumed. Why is he so infuriating all the time!

"Justin, Justin, Justin. That's all you ever talk about! Why'd you love him so much?" He asked glaring at me with his cold eyes.

"I can't help it!" I exclaimed, "I do love-" I clamped my hand over my mouth and Malfoy's eyes widened. I felt my face burning at what I had just admitted.

"Oh um...what I meant was..." Oh Merlin, what did I mean? Malfoy was still staring at me with wide eyes. "I meant...I love him as a...friend. At least I think...I mean I'm not sure...It might just be that kind of love..." Oh no, I'm babbling, "It could be well...more." Malfoy's eyes began to narrow at me, oh why was I trying to explain this to him? "Ugh, so what I...Ummm..." He was now glaring at me with such a murderous look that I actually flinched.

"Will you just shut up?!" He yelled, "Listening to you talk bugs the crap out of me!" He suddenly stopped walking and I crashed into the back of him. "You can put the bag down now, but...There's one more punishment." He said quietly. I frowned at his sudden change in mood.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. Here. Right now."

I dropped his bag with a clunk. I chewed my lip and blushed.

"Uh sorry...I never kissed anyone before...Plus I just told you I love Justin..." I tried backing away.

"That's what makes it a punishment." He said with a smirk as he stepped towards me. "Your first kiss ever, with someone else. And you do it yourself." He loomed over me and I shuddered.

"No...I won't do that."

"It's an order."

No way...I thought, looking down at my shoes. This is just going way too far.

"No, I won't." I said again, "I don't want to be your slave anymore." I gave him a glare of my own. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So I'll tell. I'll just go tell Snape that Weaselette is a total slut." I gasped at him...

"You can't!"

"Then kiss me." He stepped closer to me. "Put your arms around me." I didn't want to do this but I had to...For Ginny. I slowly lifted my arms around his neck. I wanted to kill him. His eyes stared into my own and I saw tiny freckles of silver and blue. I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly dragged him forward and put his lips to mine then pulled back just as quickly.

"Ow! You smashed my nose." He complained. I shrugged as I wiped my lips on my hand.

"Yeah, but our lips did touch." I said and with one last wipe I ran away.

Malfoy just stood there...staring.

"Serves her right. Such a big fuss over one little kiss." He mumbled to himself. He smoothed down his hair and took a deep breath. His heart beating hard. Thump. He leant down to pick up his bag and he could still feel his heart beating hard against his ribs. Thump. Thump. He touched his fingers to his lips and blushed. Thump. Thump.

"What the hell?"

xXx

I walked slowly down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I rubbed furiously at them. If I wasn't so stupid none of this would have happened, I thought miserably.

"You're back." I jumped at the voice. I turned to see Justin sitting on the floor beside the portrait of the fat lady. "I thought you'd be later."

"Oh." I said with faint embarrassment, "You weren't...were you waiting for me?

"Well in a way, yeah." He turned away from me, his hair falling into his eyes and I longed to push it back, "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh..?" I breathed.

"Ginny said she'd think of something to tell your roommates." He added suddenly, smiling brightly at me. I blinked.

"Oh...Umm...good." I replied not really knowing what to say.

"Are you going out with Malfoy?" He blurted out. I gaped at Justin.

"If he was the last person on earth..." I splutered in anger trying to find the words to describe how much I hated him "...that still would not happen!" I fumed my face a brilliant red.

"You're not just saying that because you're embarrassed?" He asked looking at me thoughtfully, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "Ugh. I hate him...so much!" And I seriously mean that I added in my head. After I said this Justin looked up at me, his gaze so intense I couldn't help but blush.

"Then...why'd you go off with him?"

"Because..." I looked down, my hair hiding my face. I can't tell you. Its Ginny's secret. So I can't tell you. The silence seemed to drag on but I still couldn't tell him. He stood up.

"Who'd have thought...?" He said as he brushed himself off. "Hermione and Draco, Hogwarts odd couple."

"No you're wrong!" I yelled. He smiled at me in a patronising way.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. See ya." He began to walk down the corridor away from me.

"Wait! Justin! You're wrong I..." He turned back to look at me, his eyes glittering and his hair falling back into his eyes. I gulped he was so handsome. But I can't tell him...

"The one I...Love...Is..." I can't say it. He looked at me once more and shrugged.

"Good night." He waved, "Thanks for coming to the pub with me." And then he walked off.

I stood there on my own for ages. My knees felt weak and I didn't understand what had just happened. I just didn't have the courage to say it...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait Justin you're wrong!" I called after him, "I'm not going out with Malfoy!" but he still ignored me, walking away "...The one I...Love...Is..." The words stuck in my throat, I just couldn't say them. I couldn't tell him, just like I couldn't tell Malfoy to leave me alone. I was frozen like a statue as I watched Justin walk down the corridor and out of sight into the darkness...

I woke up with a snap. I sat in my bed breathing heavily. It was just a dream. But still, I hadn't been able to tell him in last night either. I am so lame, I thought miserably. I haven't changed at all. I was still the same little First Year trying to please everyone, get everything right, but unable to actually make friends. I don't get why Harry and Ron still like me. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Sun was already spilling into the room and all the other beds were empty. I must be late today if Lavender and Parvati are up before me. Shuffling into the bathroom I saw that my hair was messier than usual and it took me at least half an hour to tame it, by the time I made it down to the Common Room I was in quite a funk.

"Mornin'...Well sorta, it's nearly lunch." Ron greeted me as I stomped down the stairs. I quickly looked up and fixed a smile on my face.

"Oh Ron, morning." I replied, trying to sound as happy as I could. He watched me cross the room and move towards the door.

"Going out?" he asked mildly. I nodded. I had decided to take a walk. The fresh air would do me good and I could have a proper think about things without being interrupted. Ron's smile was friendly and comforting and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If people found out about Ginny, they were bound to talk, and the Weasley's already have it rough, it would just make things worse. I chewed my lip nervously.

"Hey...Um Ron?" I fiddled with a loose thread on my robe. "If...If...anyone says anything about Ginny or your family...because of me...I'm really sorry, okay?"

He looked at me oddly, "Huh?"

"But if that ever happens, I will take full responsibility for it!" I said with determination, "I'll tell everyone the truth! I don't care what he says!"

"Uh, Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked with a frown but I wasn't paying attention. I would show Malfoy whose boss. This time for sure, I'm telling him I quit being his slave! No matter what he says I'm going to quit! And then I'm going to set Justin straight! And then...and this time...I hope I can tell him that I...

I suddenly remembered Ron was standing there and staring at me in confusion.

"Uh, anyway, bye." I mumbled reaching for the portrait.

"Hang on! What the hell was that about? Are you okay, did something happen?" He asked reaching for my arm.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Really, I'm okay." I lied.

"Well whatever it is..." He said quietly, his ears turning red, "I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you Hermione."

I felt tears in my eyes, and couldn't help but feel comforted by Ron's words. I wasn't a silly First Year, I could do this, and even if it went wrong, I still had my friends.

"Oh Ron...Thanks, I love you so much! I'm gonna do it! Bye." I said with a genuine smile this time. I gave him a tight hug and then left to go on my walk.

Ron sighed heavily, a blush staining his cheeks.

"She loves me...so much..."

xXx

I was just walking back up to the castle after my thinking walk. I had decided that I needed to find Malfoy and tell him to bugger off before I could see Justin. I grinned at the hexes I could use on him. As I passed the Greenhouses Professor Sprout called my name.

"Miss Granger!" she called, "Great timing, I was just about to go up to the castle."

"Hello, Professor." I nodded in greeting as I wondered what I had to do with this.

"I wanted to ask you a favour if you're not too busy." She asked with a wide smile and a smudge of dirt on her forehead.

"Uh, no. I'm not too busy." I was only going to find Malfoy after all.

"Really, oh good! Could you take this to Mr Finch-Fletchley for me?" She asked, "Its a new time table for him, apparently he didn't want to take Muggle Studies this year and it's been all very confusing, but can you take it to him? I would do it myself but the Venomous Tentacular is teething and I can't leave it alone for a minute without it biting the other plants to shreds." She explained.

What? But I had decided that I'm not seeing Justin until I talked to Malfoy and cancelled that slave thing once and for all.

"Please, I know you must be busy but it is a Headgirl's duty to help both students and teachers."

But...I already decided...

"The Venomous Tentacular is already a handful as it is, and I don't need a Greenhouse to clean up as well..." Professor Sprout said with a worried frown. "Please Miss Granger."

"Uh...yes sure. I would love to." I sighed as I cracked under the pressure and her pleading gaze. I took the papers from her and hurried off. I am so lame.

xXx

Malfoy stared at the page. He had read the same line over and over again and he was finding it hard to concentrate. He looked over at the group of Second Years comparing Potion results.

"What did you get? 32%?!"

"Argh, no way!"

"Snape is such a harsh marker." They complained loudly.

Malfoy could feel a headache coming on and he rubbed his forehead. His mood was not improved as he saw Theodore Nott saunter over.

"Listen to them. You'd think it was their N.E.W.T.S or something." Nott joked, "But hey, Potions is really hard recently." He added with a brittle laugh. Malfoy smirked.

"Are you kidding me? It's so easy I finish early most days." He said snapping his book closed; it wasn't like he was going to able to do anymore reading now.

"Well I guess it's different for you, you are one of the smartest in the school...apart from Granger..." Nott replied with a smirk of his own. "But who cares about that! Listen Malfoy. You free tonight?" He asked throwing an arm around his shoulders in a way that was too personal for Malfoy's liking.

"Why?" He asked in suspicion shrugging off Nott's arm.

"We're meeting up with a bunch of girls tonight, the best girls. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass you know the sort. And they really have the hots for you... (Because you're good looking, even though you're an ass.)" Nott smirked again.

Malfoy considered this invitation and rejected it instantly.

"No way. I don't like bimbos." He sneered. Nott took no notice of his sneer.

"Why not? It's not like you cared before...You got a girlfriend now or something?"

"No..."

"Then come on. Have some fun, Malfoy. These girls will totally put out...especially if you're there. Plus they're all total babes." Nott said with a dirty grin and a wink. Malfoy was really starting to find Nott annoying and his headache wasn't making matters any better. He stood up suddenly making Nott stumble back a few paces.

"I don't have a girlfriend...but I do have a personal slave." He bragged trying to get Nott off his case. But this only made Nott more interested.

"What?" He cried eagerly, "That's outrageous, you serious? She a Slytherin right? Is she cute? She'll do anything?"

Malfoy smirked cryptically at these questions and walked away from Nott.

"You lucky bastard!" He called across the Common Room, "Can I borrow her sometime? She does whatever you say, right?" He sighed; not waiting for an answer carried on, "It would be nice huh? I mean you're joking right? What you're basically saying is that you have a girlfriend."

Malfoy turned around sharply glaring at Nott who had a smug look on his face.

"You're wrong. But I'll loan her to you if you want."

xXx

I wasn't too sure where the Hufflepuff dorms were but I knew they were near the kitchens. I slowly made my way down unsure of what I was going to say to Justin when I saw him. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw some girls in Hufflepuff robes walking towards me. I must be close. But pretty quickly that relief turned to dread. I ducked my head as I recognised the pretty girls that had ganged up on me the other day. I chewed on my lip.

As I walked past the prettiest one shoved into me.

"Move it!" She yelled at me, "You're in my way." She flicked her long dark hair at me and walked off with her friends. I stared after them not believing how rude they were and wondering if I should ask them where their Common Room was. I didn't want to ask, but I was a little bit lost.

"Hey, umm!" I called out to them. The group slowly turned to look at me with obvious contempt.

"What?" The dark haired girl, the leader, snapped.

"I'm looking for the Hufflepuff Common Room; I need to give these to Justin." I said indicating the papers in my arms. The girls glared at me and some even giggled.

"Oh, you're another fan are you? Like we would tell you where he is, not just anyone is allowed into Hufflepuff, you know."

"I know but I'm Headgi-" I tried to explain but she interrupted.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Get out of here." I felt rage swelling up in me and I couldn't stand her arrogant face anymore.

"No, look!" I yelled, "I have to give him something right now." I said showing her the papers again. She looked at them and then smacked them out of my hands, scattering paper all over the floor.

"Oh right, it's probably just a love letter." She mocked cruelly making all her friends laugh. I crouched down to pick the papers up, my face burning.

"Megan, cut it out, what if it is actually something important." One of her friends said. Megan smiled unkindly.

"I'm only doing Justin a favour." She said, "What's the relationship?" She suddenly asked me.

I stared at her. What could I say? Were me and Justin friends...or were we something more?

"She's my girlfriend." A male voice echoed down the corridor. "Alright?" We all turned to see Justin leaning against the wall, his hair falling into his blue eyes and a frown on his face. Megan blanched at his expression.

"Justin..." Megan gasped.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go." I quickly ran to his side and he smiled and waved to the other girls. "I'll see you later." And we walked away from the gang, leaving them all shocked and amazed.

"He said she was his girlfriend! Is that for real?"

"I don't believe it."

"Omigod Megan, did you know?"

Megan glared at all her shocked friends. "How would I know?" She practically shrieked.

xXx

"Hey thanks for coming. Professor Sprout told me yesterday that my new timetable would be ready so I was kind of expecting this." He said looking over the pieces of paper I brought him. I wasn't listening; he had called me his girlfriend. Girlfriend! "Did you have any trouble finding me?" He asked but I still wasn't listening. His girlfriend...

"Hermione!" he said waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped slightly and he pulled me into an empty classroom.

"You okay? I know those girls can be pretty cruel." He said kindly. I blushed.

"Oh, it's not that...You just said 'girlfriend'..." I said uncertainly, and his eyes widened slightly and he quickly looked away.

"Ah...I just said that because it had more impact than saying we share all the same classes and we're classmates, you know?" he ran his fingers through his hair, "That just doesn't have the same effect."

Oh that makes a lot more sense. I couldn't help the disappointed I felt and my eyes started to water. "Of course, that's true." I agreed sadly.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I guess it was insensitive, you are Malfoy's girlfriend after all." He shrugged. What?! Malfoy's girlfriend! No way!

"No I'm not! I'm not at all!" I exploded, "Not anything like that!" Justin stared at me in shock and I decided I just had to say it, I couldn't be a coward again. "The truth is...I was really stupid and I said something that he can use against me..." I broke off nervously, I took a breath, I can do this. "So now I have to do what he says because otherwise if I annoy him, he'll...but not anymore because I'm quitting." I looked up into his face, he was frowning. "He is not my boyfriend, Justin. In fact, I hate his guts!" I cried. I needed to get him to understand. I had finally done it, I had told him.

"Something he can use against you?" He whispered.

"It's okay, it's nothing too bad I can take care of it." I reassured him. Suddenly I was too embarrassed to be near him. I needed to get away from him and think about things. "Bye," I said quickly, "I just had to let you know that. I'm going..." I ran to the classroom door and was about to turn the handle.

"Hang on," Justin called, "Why did you have to let me know that?" He stood right next to me, so close our arms brushed. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Why? Well because..." His gaze was so intense and I couldn't think of what to say. "Because...I...Lo...Ahem." I cleared my throat, totally embarrassed and unsure of what to say. His eyes were glittering and I couldn't believe how good looking he was. I had to say something. "Because we're classmates." I said brightly, not believing how lame I sounded. Justin didn't say anything. "Yes, I just wanted to set you straight. Let you know the facts! Umm...but it's a secret so don't tell anyone else." I was such a coward. I just can't tell him. Let's face it, I'm a complete chicken. I may have faced Voldemort but I can't tell the boy I love...I'm a total failure. I mean, how can I say it when he just said we're just classmates? "So anyway, bye." I had to escape. I went to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I fell into his chest and he hugged me tight.

"Jus...tin..." I breathed, unsure about what was happening. He pulled back so he could see my face. And then in a voice no louder than a whisper he said, "Just say it. You love me, right?" His lips were so close to mine and I wanted to reach up and close the gap between us. But he quickly stepped away.

"Look, if you would really rather stay just classmates I can respect that." He said simply.

"No!" I yelled. "You're the one who just said it was for impact...so I..." But at that moment Justin reached for me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I melted into him, completely surprised at how things had turned out.

"Uh oh. Looks like I just kissed my classmate." He joked.

xXx

Malfoy had been wandering the halls for at least an hour and hadn't seen Granger at all. He swallowed his pride and decided he would just have a peek around Gryffindor Tower. He slowly made his way there dragging his feet the whole way. As he rounded the corner he saw the portrait open and someone come out. For a fleeting moment he thought it was her only to be disappointed when it was just the Weasley girl. She looked up and saw him. He scowled at her bright smile as she walked towards him.

"Hiya," she said sweetly fluttering her eyelashes. Malfoy cringed and mumbled a quiet greeting back. He really didn't want to be stuck talking to this idiot.

"So Malfoy how are you? What's up?" She asked smiling at him the whole time.

"You haven't seen Granger have you?" He asked, then realising how it sounded added, "We have a essay to write, we're partners." He thought it was a pretty clever lie. However the Weasley girl just pouted.

"She's not here right now; I haven't seen her all day."

Malfoy muttered an oath. He really needed to find her. "Fine, when you do see her, tell her I was looking for her and I need her for something." He snapped and then he stalked off away from everything to do with stupid bloody Gryffindor.

xXx

I stood in shock. Justin had just kissed me. He kissed me!

"Plain old classmates don't kiss." I told him, my heart fluttering.

"They don't?" He asked leaning in closer.

"No, they don't" I whispered quickly losing all conscious thought. My only thought was please let him kiss me again.

"So let's move on then." He suggested, "I'm ready, really ready." He rested his forehead against mine and couldn't believe how lucky I was. I thanked Merlin as he kissed me again. The whole world disappeared and it was just me and Justin. There was no Ginny, or evil Hufflepuffs and certainly no Draco sodding Malfoy. Just me and Justin.

He hugged me tight and I sighed in happiness. Please don't count that other kiss the other day, I prayed. This was my real first kiss.

xXx

Justin hugged Hermione tight. He couldn't believe how easy it had been. He felt her sigh in happiness and he smirked cruelly into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye, then." Justin said softly as we stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Goodnight. And thanks...for walking me back." I blushed again, remembering the past few hours we had spent together. Justin only smiled.

"What're you talking about? It's only a few corridors!" He reached for my hand and squeezed it tight before turning to walk away. "Okay then. See you tomorrow." He smiled once more before he turned the corner and was out of sight. I sighed heavily. This had to be one of the best nights ever. The Fat Lady smiled knowingly as I gave her the password.

"Amortentia," I sighed again.

"Oh you won't need any of that, my dear!" The Fat Lady laughed to herself. I clambered into the Common Room and slumped against a wall. My heart wouldn't stop racing, I just can't believe what had happened.

"Oh Hermione, hi." Ginny called from one of the chairs by the fire. I glanced over at her but not really totally concentrating.

"Oh yeah. Malfoy was looking for you. He said to tell you to meet him tonight, but I was like she would never meet you...But Hermione? _Is_ there something going on with Malfoy and you? 'Cause you guys are hanging out a lot, like you were going out or some...thing. Hello? Hermione!" I couldn't be bothered to listen to Ginny going on about Malfoy, so I just walked past her and climbed the stairs up to my dorm.

"It's only eight o'clock!" I heard Ginny call after me. Once I got into my room I fell on to my bed and lay there. Am I going to feel this nervous and excited every day from now on? I mean this is the first time I've ever had a real boyfriend...Oh Merlin! I'm going to be a nervous wreck...I crawled under my covers but I was never going to be able to get to sleep, my heart was beating way too fast...

xXx

Ugh. I hardly slept at all last night and now I'm late for breakfast, this isn't good. I've already lost it! I hurried down to the Great Hall and was nearly at the doors when...

"Ouch!" I cried as I fell to the floor.

"Oops. I must have tripped." A sarcastic voice drawled. I looked up and glared at Malfoy. He bent down so close our noses almost touched with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I told you to meet me yesterday and you didn't."

My mind was blank. He told me to meet him yesterday? I don't remember that...Oh wait._ Malfoy was looking for you. He said to tell you to meet him tonight..._Ginny told me last night. Crap.

"Oh...yeah I guess I heard something like that...But I was...kind of out of it last night...and..." I muttered half heartedly. Malfoy carried on smiling, but it was quickly turning malicious.

"You know what happens to slaves who ignore their master's commands?" He asked leaning forward even closer. I moved further away, closing my eyes and putting my hands over my head in a weak attempt to protect myself from any stray hands.

"I'm sorry! Very sorry!" But why am I always sorry? Oh well. "But um, listen. I have something to tell you!" I didn't bother opening my eyes but I could tell that Malfoy was probably sneering.

"Hey. Would you mind leaving my girlfriend alone?" A cool voice said above my head. "She's taken, okay?" My eyes snapped open and I saw Justin stood next to me his hand resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, especially at Malfoy's stunned expression.

"Oh, Justin..." I sighed, quickly forgetting about Malfoy.

"Hi, I thought we could have breakfast together." He suggested as I stood up quickly and brushed myself down.

"I would love to!" My heart started to beat faster as Justin took my hand and lead me to the Great Hall.

"So you doing anything after lessons, we could take a walk?"

"Oh gosh, sorry I have homework." I said sadly, but I had to remember that school's important too even if I do have a boyfriend now.

"Oh well, I'll owl you tonight anyway."

As we entered the Great Hall I looked back at Malfoy who had now stood up but still had a surprised expression on his face. I grinned, that was one to Hermione, zero to Malfoy.

xXx

As the door closed behind the new couple Malfoy shook himself mentally. He didn't care if that Hufflepuff prat was her boyfriend, she was still his slave and that's all that mattered. He really didn't care. But suddenly he really wasn't in the mood for eating so he stormed down the corridor away from the Great Hall only to hear Weaslette and Potter's conversation echoing after him.

"Since when...?" Weaslette asked amazed, "It's not fair! Is this for real? No way! I mean, popular Justin and Hermione!?" Weaslette cried clearly upset.

"I think they make a great couple." Potter said sounding a bit confused but happy.

"They do not make a great couple!" She rounded on Potter, "I cannot believe Hermione has a better looking boyfriend I do!" Weaslette fumed while Potter chuckled at her. Their voices soon died down and Malfoy rubbed his aching head.

"So, did you already know? I take it you didn't." A smooth voice asked Malfoy from behind an archway. Blaise appeared from the shadows with a smirk on his handsome face. "I must say you look quite unfazed by this all." Malfoy gave him a narrowed look; he could not be bothered with this right now.

"No, I didn't know about those two. But why should I care? I don't give a shit." Malfoy replied as he carried on walking down the corridor. Blaise fell into step next to him with his sly grin still on his face.

"I couldn't care less about those two." Malfoy said again with a scowl.

xXx

"Well... that was a surprise." I said as a buttered some toast at the Gryffindor table, Justin sat next to me and I could feel the rest of the schools eyes upon us.

"Huh? What was?" Justin asked, obviously he was oblivious to all the stares.

"The way you came out and just said that...right in front of..." _Malfoy_ was what I was going to say but then thought better of it. "I mean, with everyone knowing...think about the gossip!" I added.

"So? Who cares?" Justin asked as he ate his way through some cereal.

"I do! The whole schools going to be talking about it, I think they already are!"

Justin smiled at me, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said apologetically. Huh? "I just thought Malfoy should know...That I'm behind you. That was the best way."

I put my toast down and just stared at him. I couldn't believe it. I felt the blood rise to my face and I knew I was blushing yet again.

"Now you need to avoid being alone with him. I don't know what he's got on you, but you don't have to do whatever he says." _So now I have to do what he says because otherwise if I annoy him..._He remembered. He remembered everything I told him yesterday. And not just that...

"You'll be okay."

He's trying to protect me.

Justin went back to eating but I can't stop my smile. I felt like nothing can go wrong now. Oh Merlin! It's just so sweet. He is so sweet! It's a great thing to have a boyfriend! It's great.

xXx

"I am so lucky!" I whispered excitedly to Ginny whilst in the library.

"Well, duh! That's obvious!" Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes. "With a boyfriend like Justin, anybody would feel pretty damn lucky. I mean, Merlin! He's only gorgeous, smart and super caring. Don't you know what that means?" Ginny asked. I stared blankly at her, wondering where this was going.

"You know, Hermione...you always act like you're so shy, but now it turns out you're like, Little-Miss-Sure-Of-Herself!"

"Eh?" This conversation was getting more confusing by the second.

"Well, come on!" Ginny cried but quietened as I made a shh-ing sound. "I mean, you totally have to be sure of yourself to go out with a guy like Justin. He's only super popular and surround by all the pretty Hufflepuff girls like, all the time." As she said this I put down my quill and chewed on my lip. I hadn't thought about it this way before. Is Ginny right?

"If it was me, I'd be so insecure all the time. I don't think I could do it." She continued. "I'd be like, Oh Merlin, he's going to get sick of me and dump me...Or like, oh, I'm just one of a whole bunch of girls he's seeing..." The more Ginny went on the more nervous I got. Justin wouldn't be like that, he isn't like that!

"Plus! What do you even wear when you go out with a guy like that? I'd be like, what if he ditches me on a date 'cause I don't look cool enough?" Ginny rambled on and I was beginning to get tired of it, Justin just wouldn't do something like that I know it.

"Justin...Would never do that." I told her, trying to convince myself a little at the same time.

"Wow! He must really be crazy about you! _(I am so jealous!)_" She exclaimed and I clamped my hand over her mouth as Madame Pince glared at us.

Well at least...I don't think he would do anything like that...

xXx

"Where is the book that we need?"

"I don't remember who it was by..."

"Man, Professor Vector is such a pain. I hate Arithmancy sometimes."

"What's the title of the textbook?"

"Hey, Malfoy," Theodore Nott called, "what was the title of that textbook-"

At the sound of his name Malfoy whipped around and yelled, "_'Bridget Wenlock's clear-and-easy Arthmancy vol.4'_! Don't ask me again!" then resumed reading his book. Theodore jumped back with a scared look on his face.

"Whoa man, what's wrong with him. He's more of an asshole than usual." He commented to Blaise who was stood nearby flipping through his own textbooks.

"He's been in a shitty mood all day, earlier he yelled at some first years in the Common Room and had a go at Professor Sinstra for no reason, nearly earned himself a detention too."

"What's up, Malfoy? You've been in a bad mood since this morning." Theodore asked placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Again, Malfoy turned around viciously.

"Bad mood? Who, me? Who says that!" he asked with a murderous glare. Theodore backed down in fright whimpering, "No one, no one says that!"

"Hey look," Goyle pointed out thickly ignoring Malfoy's shouts, "There's that Hufflepuff guy that thinks he's so great, and look who he's with."

Quickly, Theodore, Blaise and Malfoy were all peering through the bookshelf to get a better look at Justin. And sure enough he was stood a few rows away with a beautiful girl with long dark hair clinging to him.

Malfoy sneered at the two and went back to reading his book, with only a small bit of satisfaction. The question was how to use this to his advantage...

xXx

"We've done so much homework; in fact, I think that's the most I've ever done in one sitting!" Ginny laughed, but I wasn't really in the mood. "Hey, Hermione? What's the matter, you seem kind of down?"

"Can we just go back to Gryffindor Tower now?" I sighed, but Ginny didn't seem to be listening to me anymore, in fact she had seen something more interesting.

"Hey, is that...Hey, Hermione over there!" Ginny pointed past a couple of shelves and I followed her gaze. Oh great...

"It's Malfoy!" She stage whispered, "This could be my chance...and ooh, look he's with his friends...not too bad!" She then walked over to the group swaying her hips as she went.

xXx

"Ooh, look its Weaslette!" Theodore cried rubbing his hands together, "She's quite cute isn't she. Is she coming this way?"

Malfoy looked over his shoulder and saw the small redhead coming towards them. He marked his page and closed his book; he wouldn't be able to read here anymore with all these annoying distractions. As he stood up he saw Hermione hovering behind Weaslette asking to leave. The image of Justin with the dark haired girl rose in his head as did what Justin had said this morning, '_Would you mind leaving my girlfriend alone? She's taken okay?'_ He scowled at the memory and clenched his fists. What was that guy trying to do? Stupid Hufflepuff prat. He was really beginning to piss him off!

xXx

"Please Hermione, I know you have a boyfriend, but I still can go out with these guys, right?" Ginny smiled at me. No way was I going to let her go out with any of these...these...Slytherins! They were all bad news! And then, as if trying to appeal to me she whispered in my ear, "Malfoy will be going too." That was the last straw! I was definitely not going to let her now! I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from that idiot Nott, deciding now was the best time to leave when Malfoy said my name.

"Hermione," I felt all my insides tighten with dread. "Go take a walk with them. Or whatever they want to do...That's an order." I blanched, I seriously felt like I was going to be sick. Everyone around me stopped what they were doing and looked around confused.

"Huh?"

"An order..?"

"What?"

"What are you saying?" I cried trying to get him to change his mind; he couldn't order me around in front of people. Not again!

"It makes no difference if you have a boyfriend or whatever," he said matter of fact with a deadly smirk on his face. I felt a cold shiver run over me. "You still have to do what I say, like we agreed." He then turned on his heel, picked up his book and left.

"Hey, so...Hey!" Theodore exclaimed excitedly. "_You're_ the personal slave he was talking about? No way!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me close, whispering in my ear, "Malfoy said I could borrow you sometime."

I pulled out of his grasp, sickened. "Excuse me!"

"You do whatever he tells you to do, right?" I couldn't believe this was happening. "So do you want to get out of here, Granger?" he asked tugging on my arm again, "Weaslette seems pretty busy herself."

I glanced around and was partly relived to see that Ginny wasn't listening to any of this but was being distracted by Blaise's smooth advances.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled me around one bookcase and then stopped. "Oh wait, not that way. That Hufflepuff prat was over there earlier and I really can't stand him!" He muttered to himself. I stalled...Hufflepuff prat? Could he mean...

"Justin...Justin Finch-Fletchley?" I asked with a speeding heart.

"Yeah...Yeah that's his name. Know him, Slave Girl?"

"Uh...Well...Actually I..." I just couldn't speak, maybe Justin was still near. He could save me again!

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed me from around my waist. Justin?!

"I changed my mind." Malfoy's voice said from behind me. "We're going."

"What? Malfoy! No fair!" Theodore shouted receiving a glare from both Malfoy and Madame Pince.

Malfoy dragged me out of the library and down many corridors, not slowing down at all. I scratched at his hand and tried to pull him off, but it was no use.

"Let go!" I screamed, "You're hurting me!" But he took no notice, "Hey! Let go off me!" Then I suddenly realised I had left Ginny alone with Blaise...who knows what they would get up to! "I can't leave Ginny back there by herself. Plus, there's something I need to...Oh...were you there? That Nott guy said he saw Justin in the library-"

"Don't go talking to other guys!" Malfoy hissed at me, scaring me into silence. "You tramp." I flinched as if I had been slapped. Never in my life had I been called a tramp, and I had done nothing to deserve it. What was wrong with this guy?

"You're my slave, got it? I don't want you talking to other guys! Or touching them! Or holding hands with them!"

"Holding...Hands?" What is he going on about, he's actually gone mad. This is not the usual Malfoy at all. Even his usually neat hair is going all over the place. He looked wild.

"He was all over you!" he yelled into my face.

"Yeah but you were the one who said that he could have me..." I answered back, slightly terrified at what he might do to me.

"Shut up!" He yelled again.

"Look...I-"

"I said, Shut up!" he then opened a door at random and pushed me in and stumbled onto one of the unused desks. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to me on the small desk. We sat in silence for what seemed forever, all I could hear was his short angry breathing. I didn't dare say a word or move a muscle. But I was so sick of it. What was with this guy anyway? He was completely insane. The desk was so small that the entire sides of our bodies were touching and I could feel the heart radiating from him. I started to get nervous about what he was planning.

Suddenly he got up and stood in front of me. I watched him, wide eyed. He faced me with a completely blank face and then quickly leant forward putting his hands on either side of me on the table. I was caught in between. Trapped. As his arms tightened I could feel them touching my chest. I let out a squeak and tried to wiggle away.

"Please..."

"Hmm?"

"Let me go...you're touching my breast..." I pleaded lamely, ducking my head so I didn't have to look into his face. I really didn't like this, I wanted to leave and to my horror I realised I had left all my stuff including my wand in the library. I was totally screwed. But Malfoy just stared at me still, not moving his arms.

"So it's not like..." He started.

"Not like what?" I asked slightly hysterically.

"It's not like they're that big...Not much there to feel." He finished. I gasped. Not that...not that big? Oh. What an insult. I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. I looked up to see if he was joking, and his face was merely inches from my face. He looked intently into my eyes and my embarrassment intensified. My heart started racing and my breath left me as he put his arms around me and hugged me tight. I put my arms up to push him away.

"Hey...wait...stop..." But he wasn't listening to me.

"Let go of me!" I said a bit louder. "Hey, stop!"

"Shut up." He hissed quietly. I tried to get away but he was just too strong. I pushed at his arms again but that just made him hug me tighter. Then as quickly as he'd started to hug me he let me go. I sagged back onto the table and let out a sigh of relief.

"We're leaving." He said in a strained voice. He grabbed my hand once more and pulled me off the table.

"Huh? Wait a minute!" I didn't understand what was going on. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere...Anywhere we can do it."

I stumbled to a halt and wrenched my hand out of his grip.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" I yelled, my blood boiling. This was it, it was now or never.

"You have to do what I say." He said lowly glowering at me.

"Not anymore!" I screamed angrily. Malfoy looked at me with surprise. Yes, that's right; I thought smugly, I'm standing up to you!

"Go ahead! Blab my secret! See if I care!" I continued, "I **QUIT** being your slave, so there!" I breathed deeply. I'd...said it. I'd said it! I'd finally done it! It was like a dream come true. Like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"You're pretty sure of yourself." Malfoy smirked. I stared at him...Wait...What?

"You think you're safe because you have Justin." His smirk grew larger and his eyes gleamed nastily. "You _moron_." He laughed to himself. "Yeah, I saw Justin back there. With a girl. She was all over him." My heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be true. "_'Girlfriend'_. Right. He's probably going out with half the school." He sighed to himself as if the very conversation was boring him. "I did say you were stupid, you moron."

I felt tears form in my eyes but I blinked them back, I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"It's none...of...your business..." I said slowly fighting the tears. I didn't want to hear that about Justin...I didn't want to hear that at all. I couldn't look at Malfoy. I was so angry. I hate him. I hate him! I really hate this guy!

"I don't accept." Malfoy said quietly. "You can't quit being my slave. I won't let you!" He shouted. I ran off down the corridor, tears streaming down my face but I could still hear him yelling behind me.

"I 'm not letting you quit!"

I **hate** him.


End file.
